deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fortune's End
Click here for a list of all the important events that occured during this incident. See 72 Hour Mode for a full description of Chuck Greene's mission within Fortune City. Fortune's End '''(also called the '''Fortune City Incident) refers to a series of events that took place in Fortune City, Nevada from September 25 to September 30 in 2011. The incident was the result of an arranged outbreak in the Fortune City resort by pharmaceutical company Phenotrans. The company had intentionally opened the barricades which led to zombies infestation, infecting the inhabitants of Fortune City. They did this in order to keep up the production of the highly demanded Zombrex (which required Queens from the zombies' bodies), hailed as a miracle drug due to its capabilities of hindering the zombification process. Phenotrans had previously taken on the development of Zombrex after it was presented to them by Isabela Keyes, a survivor of the Willamette Incident five years earlier. In any case, due to demand of Zombrex, the profits it brought for Phenotrans were overwhelming. Phenotrans had already tested their plan in Las Vegas three years prior and killed thousands, where it was a success, prompting them to repeat it in Fortune City. They first decided upon suitable candidate to use as a scapegoat, someone who could take the blame for the outbreak. Chuck Greene was selected, due to his previous escape of Las Vegas where he had lost his wife. Chuck was competing in Terror is Reality in Fortune City in order to, somewhat ironically, buy Zombrex for his infected daughter; Katey, who, incidentally was bitten by her own mother. After witnessing the release of the zombies into the resort, Chuck and his daughter made it to safety. However, he discovered that soon after that he was being framed for causing the outbreak. With only three days before the military arrived for cleanup, he set out to find evidence to clear his name, with help from CURE representative Stacey Forsythe and news reporter Rebecca Chang. Chuck uncovered various secrets about Phenotrans in his mission, and eventually found the evidence he was looking for. However, Phenotrans had secretly installed one of their own employees within the safety shelter, who stole the evidence and left Chuck and the survivors to die in the coming firebomb, a result of the failed military rescue operation that Phenotrans had planned. Chuck managed to kill the employee but didn't recover the evidence. Nonetheless, he was able to halt the firebombing in order to call for rescue helicopters. All survivors Chuck had rescued were evacuated, while Chuck was briefly forced to remain in the city to rescue Stacey and his daughter from the crazed host of Terror is Reality. Chuck did manage to escape Fortune City after rescuing Stacey and Katey. Although he apparently no longer had any proof of Phenotrans's involvement, the fact that the attack is known as "Fortune's End" (rather than "the Greene Outbreak", which is the case in other endings) suggests that he was not blamed for the incident. It is possible that the extensive array of equipment that Phenotrans left behind would have provided sufficient evidence to corroborate his story, especially since much of it was underground and would not have been destroyed in the firebombing. Aftermath See Dead Rising 2: Case West. Case West continues the story when Chuck and Frank West meet up go to find concrete proof of Phenotrans' involvement in the demise of Fortune City. Frank tells Chuck about the tip he received informing him of a facility on the outskirts, supposedly one of Phenotrans base of operations, and that Chuck might be able to get his evidence there. The two depart Fortune City moments before it is firebombed. Trivia * If Chuck fails any of the cases or doesn't give Katey Zombrex in time, there are a number of alternate endings which can be triggered in which he is successfully framed for the outbreak and Fortune's End is instead known as The Greene Outbreak. Category:Dead Rising 2 Category:Events Category:Zombie Outbreak Locations